Fix the broken bonds
by Furroufee Attacku
Summary: Kise had let his kids become broken to the point of no return. He just desperately prayed for someone to come and fix it. Someone to put them back together again, piece by piece. KiKuro3


Disclaimer: I don't own KnB

A/N: This is only a prologue, no dialogue whatsoeverrrr~3 Just an idea I had

* * *

Kise wondered when it had all changed so much.

He wondered how things had gotten so out of hand that even though it was only minutes to new years, the house remained empty and dark.

He tiredly made his way up to his room and plopped down on the massive bed with a heavy sigh. Things were so messed up now, his relationship with his own kids were broken beyond repair.

It had been several weeks since Kise last remembered seeing any of his kids even though they all lived in the same house, Kise returned home too late and left too early to see any of his kids' faces and even when he knew they were home, they rarely talked to him. The only sign that his kids were even alive was the occasional notes if they needed his permission on something, or their shoes that was stacked neatly beside the front door.

His eyes immediately trailed over to the only picture of the kids he had. The picture they had taken roughly 3 years ago, when they had all been so close. He was in the center of the picture, with a large smile, surrounded by his four beautiful sons.

Seijuro was his oldest son, born out of Kise's only successful marriage. Seijuro's mother Serina had been Kise's best friend all throughout high school and they had remained close even after graduation. It had only been a one night stand and the inevitable responsibility of a child after that had pushed that friendship into marriage and they had never regretted it. Being close friends they were, even in marriage they remained close friends. Kise had never believed in love anyway, he was just content living life with Serina and the thought of the unborn child. When Seijuro had been born, Kise had been overjoyed, though Seijuro had inherited most of his features from his mother, his gold orb shining in the left eye was an exact replica of Kise's eyes. Unfortunately, happiness had not lasted as Serina was involved in a car accident which took her life, leaving Kise as a single father and Seijuro, a child without his mother. Kise had been devastated, losing his friend, wife and his son's mother all in one go, Kise found it hard to deal with his growing company and also deal with being a father, so he had remarried. His sister had set him up with Midorima Hanako, a widow like himself with a son. Kise sometimes felt that he got along better with Shintaro rather than Hanako. Their relationship was nothing more than being civil to one another, with no romantic feelings between them. Their marriage had only been for benefits on both parties, and it had not been a surprise when Hanako had left 3 years into their marriage and even abandoned her son behind leaving him in Kise's hands.

It had only been 2 years after that incident that Kise found Atsushi and a lawyer standing on his doorstep. It had been a shocking revelation to find out that his sister and her husband had been killed in a shootout, leaving Atsushi orphaned. Kise knew that he had not been the first choice, but his second and third oldest sisters were both extremely busy and had their own lives to follow. So Kise gladly opened up his arms to Atsuhi. Even Shintaro and Seijuro welcomed him into the family.

Finally his youngest, the baby of the family, Daiki. Kise had been involved in a lot of one night stands after his two marriages, engaging himself in relationships that would end after one night and never committing himself to anyone, trying to forget the loneliness and the stress his life bought. He knew that one day trouble would come, and it did, in the form of one model. She had given birth to Daiki, and demanded money from him, suing him in court, Kise gladly gave it, in exchange that Daiki come live with him and she cut off all connection to them all. After paying the woman 4 million yen Kise bought Daiki back to his home, finally for once Kise felt that his family was complete, he swore himself off of women and relationships and tried to provide the best for his makeshift family.

Perfection was never supposed to last forever.

Work eventually overcame him, being the president of a massive company was not a part time job and he found himself drifting further and further away from his family. Time was scarce and he found himself spending less and less time with his kids and leaving them more and more alone with the babysitter.

His kids also drifted further and further away from each other, and he knew that his lack of attention was starting to take toll on his kids. Daiki came back every day with cuts and bruises over his body and Atsushi indulged himself more in food rather then anything else. Shintaro gradually became so reserved he barely appeared outside his room and Seijuro... had changed so drastically Kise felt like he was talking to a stranger.

He wondered if it was even possible to get back to the times where they could sit at a table and laugh together. His kids were broken beyond repair, turning into monsters that neither cared or felt anything.

And all because Kise himself was broken beyond repair.


End file.
